The Sun Will Rise
by Ellie Ivy
Summary: After the fall of the barricade, life is new... Changed. Èponine find herself in a familiar place- puzzled however as to how she got there. She was suppose to be dead. A miracle can lead to more miracles and discoveries. After running into eachother, Enjolras and Èponine decide to take chances with a second chance at life. È/E fluff. M/C. Warning- gets fluffy. T because... Safety.
1. New Life

Eyes flutter open. Her hand moves slightly. What was that splitting pain in her gut? She sat up and let out a loud moan. It was so quite... The sound echoed. She shook her head in confusion.

_If I am dead... Why am I in so much pain?_ she thought as she looked around. And if this is Heaven... Why does it have such a strange resemblance of Cafe Musain? She gave a sigh. She had been shot. She had died. She could have sworn that she fell asleep and she could see herself going to the light. It was blinding. She had succumb to death in Marius's arms... A beautiful moment where he stroked her face and told her that she was going to be okay and that he wouldn't leave her. Assuring her that he was always going to be there for her- just as she was for him. That was all she asked for.

It suddenly dawned on her... She wasn't dead. She was alive. And well. She was breathing (though it hurt slightly) and she was seeing the world once again. She wasn't in Heaven because she was pretty sure that Heaven was a lot more glamorous than the old Cafe Musain. She gave a slight laugh... She was alive and she could walk and talk and sing and dance! She could be herself again!

She rubbed her eyes... She had to make sure that she wasn't just seeing things. Sure enough... It was truly real.

She found herself on a table and slid herself off. She let out a little hiss as her gut sent another set of pain.

She stumbled out of the Cafe... Going over a few dead Revolutionaries. They must still be moving bodies. It made her heart bleed. She was a survivor... Suddenly lucky. She was the first to "die" at the barricade. She thought... Now she wondered who had truly been the first.

She found her way around the barricade. It was still there. Amazing... What day was it? How long had it been since she was out? She pushed these questions aside. She couldn't think of herself... Where was Marius? Her best friend... The rich, young rebellious boy that she let her heart bleed for. She jumped in front of that barrel just for him. He would have died. She could never let herself live with that if he died and she was left to think that his love, Cosette, had to live without him. She couldn't live without him... She would never live without him. Even though he told her that he loved her- as a friend.

Where was Marius?

She stumbled a little further and something caught her eye... A man. Standing there. Facing the barricade with his hands in his pockets. His blonde curls blew slightly in the cool night breeze. His dark red coat was a little distracting... He defiantly got your attention when he stood in contrast with the rest of the streets. He had been so set on the idea of wearing the coat that his friends kept asking him why he would want to stick out like that. He would laugh at them and drape the blood red flag over his shoulder and walk out.

"Monsieur?" she muttered as she slowly approached him.

"Mademoiselle..." he greeted without looking at her. She gave a little gasp at his voice. He gave a slight chuckle. "Forgive me... I did not mean to startle you."

"It is alright..." she responded as she stepped back a little. "Where is everybody?"

"Dead... I saw most of my men's bodies lying in an alley way. Some were missing..."

"They are still in the cafe... Dead though. I am sorry Monsieur," she told him. "Monsieur Enjolras."

The leader of the Revolutionaries. "Mademoiselle Èponine. Are you a ghost?"

"I don't think so, Monsieur Enjolras," she smiled slightly. "I think I am no specter. It is pretty miraculous." He finally looked at her. His blue eyes were full of sadness yet they showed another emotion. Relief perhaps?

"Forgive my inquiry... I was only wanting to make sure," he sighed as he approached her. "You and I ask the good Lord above why he left us... How could any man live with a wound like this..." He moved his coat aside to reveal a gun wound that was as red as his coat. It had stained his cotton shirt and left a rip so the wound was completely exposed. It was an ugly sight... Bruised around the hole and bloodied. He let out a hiss as the cool air hit the wound. Èponine attempted to grab him before he could fall over from the way he doubled over. He held up a hand in protest.

"You were shot?" she whispered. "Monsieur! I must help you!" He chuckled lightly and gave a grimace.

"No need... I have made it all afternoon. Just... Sore that is all. How are you fairing? You were the first..."

She suddenly remembered her own wound. She paused and thought. "I am okay. I think that I am just sore like you. I could have sworn I was dead... I- I died. I saw Marius cry as I slipped away. It went... Dark."

"We have seen the same," he mumbled. "May I ask you another question?"

"Of course..."

"Do you love him?" he whispered. Èponine was a little taken aback... That meant one thing and one thing only. She made her affections obvious to the other men.

"Who, Monsieur?" she played dumb.

"Èponine..." he spoke. "Who else do you think that I am talking about?"

She groaned. She buried her face in her hands... "Yes... I think I do." Enjolras nodded and gave shrug.

"I am sorry..."

"Sorry?"

"Yes... That you love him. Even though he is blind to all. Don't get me wrong..." he smiled. "He is a great friend. He is... Marius. A rich, young boy who was slapped in the face by love and he can't get away. Èponine... I unfortunately know the outcome. I am the victim of the same."

She gave him a quizzical look. Enjolras? In love with a girl? This man... He loved everything that had to do with his cause. The Revolution. He was always for his cause. Lover of his history books and lover of his solitude.

"I expected that reaction... Funny isn't it?"

"Do I know this girl?"

"I would hope so!" he smirked. "She is very kind. Funny girl... She loves her friends. She does what she can to keep them around for company."

"That is very vague..." she huffed.

"Need a hint, Èponine?" he asked. She bit her lip and nodded.

"Just a small one..."

"Fine..." he shrugged as he got closer to her. He got close to her ear. Why was he going to whisper? Not like anybody was going to hear... Nobody was around...

She was going to speak but he stopped her by planting a quick peck on her cheek. She felt her face burn... Not with anger. With shock...

"Monsieur!" she gasped. He gave her a look as though to say "I have no shame". "How-"

He cut her off again with his lips on hers. She was even more surprised. Yet, after the shock was pushed aside, she decided that she was comfortable with the situation. She felt safe. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his hands softly on her hips. When she kissed back a little harder, he took it as a signal that she was alright with him kissing her and he kissed a little bit harder.

He pulled away and gave a little hiss. She looked into his eyes... "I jumped in a little quicker than my body expected..." She gave him a little pout.

"You are horrible at giving hints..."

"My weakness!" he gasped in a mocking tone.

"Maybe there is a reason that God let us live," she whispered. He gave her one more quick kiss.

"I would hope so..."

"We need to get you some medical attention," she told him as she unwrapped her arms and took his hand. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine..."

"Come on... I know somebody that might be able to take care of you."

She pulled him along. She didn't have a care in the world. For once in her life time... She wasn't feeling hungry. Tired. Sad... Hopeless.

No, she felt lovestruck. She was alive... She was walking. Hand-in-hand with a man that made her forget all that made her sad. She forgot about her heart breaking for Marius. Perhaps- she had finally found real love. She couldn't help but feel that her heart was truly full of love.

He loved her back and that all that mattered.


	2. The Visit

**Author's Note: Hello my readers! I know that I just put up the last chapter not too long ago but, I still had some written to put up another chapter. I want to be straight forward... If I don't update often, it is because of my schedule and my lack of life due to school. Have no fears, I have a feeling that you will see more updates when I am off for break. I hope... Sorry if this gets too fluffy in the future... I can't help myself. And I know that this story my be a little- umm... Cliché. However, I decided to add some of my flair. Thanks for reading and leave reviews so I can know if I need to keep going with it! :) **

The sky was cloudy and rainy that morning... Not very inviting with the cold wind whipping at the window. Nonetheless, they still had things to do.

"Are you sure that you are able to visit in your condition?" Èponine asked Enjolras. He still looked pretty beat up. She helped him out of his shirt to reveal his cut chest.

"I will be fine..." he muttered as he watched her retrieve the gauze bandages.

Enjolras invited Èponine that night to stay with him. Until further notice. If she could find a home of her own or she could find the courage to inform her parents that she still existed. She took the offer and moved into his now, spare bedroom. Luckily, she hadn't left yet and they were five days in since the night they met back with each other.

"I hope so... You seem to have a slight bruise on your cheek. Where did that come from?"

"Oh... Must be from when we got into that disagreement with Inspector Javert the other night. I will be okay though..."

"I didn't notice it... Weren't you bothered when you kissed me the other night?"

"Truth be told- I didn't care about anything the other night," he chuckled.

"How did you sleep last night?" he asked as he grasped his aching chest. She smiled and pushed him into a seat.

"I slept fine. Thank you...," she told him as she unraveled some of the gauze and began to wrap it around his body.

"You're welcome... I couldn't just let you stay out there."

"Well... That is kind of you."

"Well... I am basically courting you, aren't I? I would be a pretty lousy man to leave a girl out in the streets after telling her about his feelings," he chuckled then hissed as the contact from the gauze sent a slight sting. She couldn't help but smile when he said "courting". It was a whole new idea to her. A courtship that was for real. Not imaginary or forced. It was a mutual adoration for the other...

"I guess so..." she sighed. She continued to wrap until the wounds were covered.

"Thank you, love..." he whispered as he stood up from the chair and grabbed his shirt. She watched him pull it over his head and stick in his arms. When he was once again clothed, she gave him one more smile which he returned.

"Are you sure you can visit..." she repeated once more. "I have been healing a little longer than you... Your wounds are fresher than mine and I have a feeling that I have had more medical attention than you have." He gave her a nod and buttoned up the shirt.

"I will fair fine... Don't worry. This is a visit that we can't set aside for any longer. We are obligated to make this visit." He grabbed his coat and helped her into hers. "You look nice in that outfit."

She waved the compliment away. "Oh... Thank you." She didn't understand. It was just a cheap gown he had bought her to replace the bloodstained shirt she wore.

"Lets head on... Hope you don't mind a little bit of rain."

"Rain doesn't bother me..." she smirked. "In fact... I will admit that I am a little sentimental to the rain." He wasn't sure what she meant, but he locked the door anyway and took her hand.

"Ready?" he asked as they stood at the door. It was quite a beautiful house. Or... Mansion.

"Shall I knock?" she asked. He replied with a nod. Three knocks later and there were foot steps. The door was answered by a tall, thin, middle aged man. His smile wide when he greeted them. There was something familiar about the man...

"Bonjour!" he man greeted.

"Bonjour. We have come to visit with a friend of ours," Enjolras told the man.

"Indeed! You must mean Marius. He is upstairs. Come in..." They followed him into the large parlor. There on a large chair sat an old man and a lovely girl who was quite interested in her book until their guests came in.

"I will go get, Marius..." the girl grinned as she put her book down.

"Thank you my dear..." the old man smiled as he watched her go upstairs.

Since they had come in, their greeter remained quite intrigued with Enjolras and Èponine. He finally spoke up. "Pardon me, Monsiuer-"

"Enjolras."

"Yes... Monsieur Enjolras. I couldn't help but notice how familiar you seem. Have we met?"

Enjolras though for a second. He did recognize the man...

"I think that we have met, Monsieur."

"Were you one of the lads at the barricade?"

"The leader. Yes. You must be-"

"The volunteer. The one that came a few hours before the attack in the middle of the night. Yes..." the man smiled.

Enjolras couldn't help but laugh. How funny...

"Very nice to see you, Monsieur-"

"Madeleine. And I must agree that it is nice to see that somebody else made it out alive." Enjolras gave a smile and let go of Èponine's hand.

"It was quite a miracle. I was pretty much dead. I don't know how I survived. I must say that I am glad that you are alright."

"For the most part," he chuckled heartily before they heard a door close upstairs. M. Madeleine turned his gaze to the stairs.

"I can go on my own, Cosette. Please... Don't worry about me."

"I am only trying to make sure that you don't fall down the stairs Marius," Cosette assured him as she got him down the stairs.

"I understand. What did you need to-" he stopped when he looked at the guests. His eyes were wide in surprise and many other emotions.

"My friends..."


	3. Oh, My Friends

Cosette caught Marius before he could completely collapse. The shock and excitement all at once was just too much...

"Marius, dear... Are you alright?" she asked as she made sure that he was completely on his feet. Marius couldn't even react appropriately. M. Madeleine help Cosette move Marius to a chair.

"You must excuse my grandson..." the old man told them as he stood from his chair. "He has been an emotional wreck since he woke up. He grieved for a whole day straight... Refusing to eat."

Enjolras and Èponine gave him a slight nod. They returned their attention to Marius.

"Marius?" Enjolras muttered as he let go of Èponine's hand. Marius buried his face in his hands. "Are you alright?"

There was no response at first... Then, Marius lifted his head. He wore a smile yet tears fell down his cheeks. Enjolras could do nothing but beam back as he saw his friend fall apart. "Did we surprise you beyond compare?" Enjolras laughed a little as he knelt beside his friend and pat his fore arm that was propped on the armrest of the chair. Marius nodded and with his free hand, wiped away his tears. That didn't mean that they were gone...

"I thought you were dead... I swore it. The moment I awoke, I immediately wished I didn't because I knew that I was alone. All my friends- dead. It was almost too much for me to take," he told him and then heaved a heavy sigh as he looked at the ground and shook his head.

"Well... It is very nice that I know that I was on your mind but, I think that there is somebody else who you couldn't stop thinking about," Enjolras told him as he looked at Èponine. Èponine felt the tears come from her eyes now as she saw a new wave of emotions sweep over Marius.

"'Poinine..." he choked as he outstretched his arms and stood. She hurried to him and he embraced her. She thought that she would never feel his embrace again... It was unreal how she suddenly was finding herself wrong.

He stroked her hair as she hid her face in his neck as they both took in the moment. "I thought that all this time... I had lost you. You died in my arms that night... How- how could you have come back!? It defies all odds!" he spoke.

"I don't know, Marius. I was as confused as you..."

When they pulled apart, Marius held her at arms length and inspected her. "You seem to be doing better... And just so it is clear- don't you ever, ever do that again. Ever! You understand me?" he scolded as he kissed her forehead.

"I understand..." she laughed as he gave her one more hug.

"Good... Now, who has been taking care of you these last few days?" he inquired as he was joined by Cosette.

"Enjolras..." she replied as she wiped away a tear. "We sort of- bumped into each other the night after the barricade fell and... He insisted that I come stay with him in his flat." Enjolras wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I decided that she couldn't remain on the streets anymore. So, she sleeps in my spare bedroom that was there for whenever Grantaire was- in need," he gave a sad smile and realized that he was messing with his emotions. "So, we went shopping for her some new outfits and she hasn't gone without a meal in almost a week."

Marius gave them a sly look.

"So... Has my two best friends found love?" he asked. Enjolras averted his gaze... Knowing Marius was going to make a big deal about this. "I am surprised, Enjolras..."

"I admitted my feelings to her that night and... Well, she didn't shy away."

"He had quite a way of admitting them to me as well..." she giggled as she elbowed him.

"That is beside the point though. Even though we have only been together for a small while, we can't seem to understand how we lived without each other..."

Marius pat his friend on the shoulder. "I don't think that you have met, Cosette?"

"Not formally, no. But through word, yes."

"Marius talked alot about me?" Cosette spoke.

"Oh yes. Very fondly... Our friends thought that he had lost his mind he was so in love... We couldn't get him to focus right," Enjolras chuckled. Cosette laughed as well.

"I had every right to..." Marius sighed as he looked at his toes. "Èponine? Cosette? Have either of you-"

"Yes..." both of them spoke. Both giving each other a quick look in surprise that they said that in tandem.

"You have?" Marius and Enjolras asked.

Cosette nodded. "_Oui_... We were but children." Cosette's demeanor seemed a little- different.

"Yes. Cosette's mother gave her to my parent's keeping when we were children. We didn't quite get along... I don't think I had any reasoning. I just- thought that the only way that I could remain seen by my parents was if I did as they did... And now, I regret everything. The way that I would run to my mother and tell her that you were misbehaving when we both know that you were an angel. And when I would give you looks that I can never take back..." Èponine explained. "Then, M. Madeleine came and took Cosette with him. From that moment on... We never saw each other again until Marius saw her. It was so funny... My best friend would fall in love with a girl that I knew but never really knew."

Cosette's expression was hard to make out. "I always knew that the moment I left the inn that my life had changed. Little did I know that so did Èponine's," Cosette whispered.

"It took a twist for the worst I might say... But I think that when you left- you left me with something to think about."

"Shall we go upstairs, Èponine? We can catch up there. I would like to give you a few things..." Cosette suddenly changed her tone as he took Èponine's hand and led her to the stairs.

"Good idea, my dear..." Marius agreed as he let go of Cosette's hand and watched as Cosette pulled Èponine away.

Before they were all the way upstairs, they heard one last comment from the men.

"So, no one cares about my lonely soul, do they Enjolras..."

"Don't start with me, Pontmercy..."


	4. Catching Up

**A/N: Sorry I have taken longer than I wanted. Anyway... I hope that you enjoy! A little bit of Cosette and Èponine bonding...**

Chapter 4: Catching Up

Cosette spoke as she went through her wardrobe. Her words were some what muffled as she spoke but Èponine made sure that she tried to get every thing that the girl said. She had plopped herself down on the end of Cosette's bed as she watched as Cosette pulled out different articles of clothes.

"So, Èponine..." she began as she laid a beautiful violet dress down over a chair. Èponine eyed the dress with wide eyes... It was beautiful and though the outfits that Enjolras got her were very nice, she had made sure not to make him get her anything too nice. She didn't want him to worry too much about her... They had only been together for a little and she didn't want him to spoil her... He gave her a roof to stay under, food and love. What more could she ask for?

She thought that the dress was beautiful... But she was not going to make Cosette give it to her. She had gone so many years without beautiful things such as that- she didn't need it now. She was content.

"Cosette..." she responded.

"How is your family?"

"My family?" she repeated. Cosette let out a little "mm-hm". Èponine nervously scratched her head. She wasn't sure if Cosette knew that her family had lost their inn not too long after M. Madeleine had taken Cosette all those years ago. "Oh... Yes. I guess that you are lucky that you haven't run into them on the streets." She gave Cosette a little shrug. Cosette, in return, gave a confused expression.

"I am not sure I have..."

"Very lucky... But wait! Didn't I see you run into them not too long ago? And they I warned about the law coming and everybody dispersed? That was when Marius... Saw you." Cosette let a little smile cross her face at Èponine's words.

"I think I remember that. Those people did look a little familiar. I didn't see you though... I didn't even recognize you in fact. That was your parents?" Èponine nodded and added in a little embarrassed grin. Cosette sighed. "I am sorry, Èpo-"

"You can call me by my nickname," Èponine interrupted. Not really sure why she did. She didn't dwell too long on that though.

"Okay... 'Ponine," she beamed as she went back to pulling out more clothes. "Who were those people with them that day though? There seemed to be more people?" Èponine gave a slight nod and let out a huff, slightly blowing her bangs from her forehead but with no avail.

"That was my father's gang... Full of thieves and forgotten criminals that would never leave out inn when it was- um- still around." Cosette immediately gave a glance. Perhaps Marius had told her?, Èponine thought as she saw the sympathy in her eyes. "Patron-Minette... Babet, Claquesous, Brujon and Montparnasse. Don't know if you remember them... Slobs."

"I think I remember some of them... Not the Montparnasse character you speak of..."

"My father and mother came across him one evening while they were out. He was a young boy and they saw how stealthy and cunning he was as he picked some old bloke's pocket. They told him that he was welcome to work in my father's gang and he agreed. He is our age I believe... Unfortunate for me. He had a-"

"Love for you?"

"Yes... He was kind when he was not around my father. And when he was... Sober and he was not going through a bad day. He would carry on a good conversation... Most of the time though, he was abusive to me. It was very confusing." She rubbed her eyes as though she saw the man before her and he wouldn't go away.

"That is miserable, 'Ponine..." Cosette whispered.

"When I met Marius, I was able to hide from 'Parnasse. He was very possessive of me... It was scary sometimes... Especially when he was drinking. He would tell me that he loved me and..." she trailed off when Cosette sat beside her.

"No need to continue..." she whispered. Èponine gave a nod and looked at her feet.

"I think that I need to give you a few things..." Cosette smiled. She left Èponine once more and went to the chair with the dresses. She picked up the violet one that she had seen Èponine eye before. She walked over and handed it to the girl.

"What is this?" she asked as Cosette gave her the dress and pulled her up and pushed her over to the mirror.

"A dress of course..." she giggle. Èponine gave a little huff and looked at herself in the mirror.

"I want you to try this on... I will help you get into it. No complaining... I have no need to keep this. I think that you will look better in it. Better than I could..." Cosette told her as she helped Èponine begin to take off her dress that she wore currently.

"Alright... But only because you insist."

They both laughed a little and continued with the task at hand.


	5. This Change

**A/N: Look at me! Double update! **

"Ready?" Cosette grinned as she pat Èponine's shoulder. Èponine nodded and watched as Cosette walked down the stairs. She stayed where she was for a little while... Cosette would tell her come when she was done.

"Gentlemen... I would like to introduce, a newly made-over- Èponine Thènardier!" she motioned toward the staircase.

Marius gave a little grin. "How sweet, Cosette dear... Seems like you and 'Ponine-" He was cut off when Èponine appeared. "My..." Cosette gave Marius a smile and took his hand.

"That is 'Ponine?" Enjolras asked as he made his way to the staircase. Èponine gave a little bashful giggle as she made her way down and took his hand. He led her to the others in the parlor. "Cosette... You got her into that dress without a fight?"

Cosette let out a giggle. "I told her that she was not allowed to even think about complaining... She was eyeing the dress so, I decided that it was meant for her." Marius gave an approving nod as he left Cosette's side and placed his hands on Èponine's shoulders. He observed her...

"You look amazing!" he told her. She blushed at his compliment. "Seems that Enjy has a great eye. He has found a truly beautiful girl..." Enjolras gave Marius a little glance which made Marius chuckle.

"You do look quite amazing Mademoiselle..." M. Madeleine told her as she took Enjolras's hand.

"That violet color was perfect for her. Don't you think, Marius dear?" Cosette asked. Marius nodded and kissed her on the nose.

"That is all very kind of you..." Èponine mumbled.

"Come, 'Ponine..." Cosette said as she left Marius and grabbed Èponine's hand and pulled her away from Enjolras. "Lets go try on some more... I will let you try on all the dresses that you want. Your choice!" Èponine gave the men a little look as if to say "look what you got me into!". They all chuckled as the girls made their way back upstairs.

Cosette gently fluffed the skirt of the beautiful floral dress that she had found. Èponine stood as still as possible as she watched in the mirror.

"Cosette?" she spoke.

"Yes, Èponine?" she responded as she continued with her job at hand.

Èponine drew a breath before she spoke. "Why are you doing all this?"

"What do you mean?" Cosette asked.

"You're giving me all these nice things... Things that are yours. And... I don't think that I deserve it all. Taking into consideration-"

"Our past?" Cosette finished.

"_Oui_..." she whispered.

"Why do you ask?" Cosette inquired as she slowly stood up.

Èponine gave a little shrug. "I don't know... I was so mean to you when we were little. I took away all the happiness. We never were able to get along... I was horrible. I don't deserve your kindness."

Cosette frowned. "I can understand... It was difficult to live in those conditions as a child. I was always miserable. Envious of your mother and father's lover toward you. I never knew my mother very well. And when Pápa came to get me, only then did I think that I was forever free..."

"But you were, Cosette. Why would you think that you weren't free? Your father was a miracle in your life. A God-send... You deserved him. I deserved my time on the streets."

"Èponine Thènardier!" Cosette scolded. "Nobody ever deserves misery. Never. And that is another thing... If there is anything that my father has taught me over these years- it is forgiveness. Èponine... I could never stay angry at your forever. Granted you were a little-"

"Brat?"

"I guess so..." she giggled. "But I can understand. I came into your life with no warning. You had a new 'sibling' to compete with. So, you had to get your parents' attention. It is understandable. Why are you upset about this?"

"Because... I can't understand how you could forgive me after that..."

"But I could. And I have. All those bridges have been burned to our past. We can start new, 'Ponine. A new friendship. Forget what you did in the past. It is not healthy..." Èponine watched as Cosette looked at her with pleading eyes. Pleading her to understand her and forget.

"Cosette..."

"Look, Èponine..." she whispered as she stood behind her and looked at both of them in the mirror. Her hands on the girl's shoulders. "In that mirror, I see a beautiful girl who has experience so much that I could never imagine. She has a lot of grief, anger and longing. Let it all go... Let life start now, Èponine. We can start over again... We can be the best of friends. The two of us..."

Èponine went silent as she looked at her hands that were clasped and hanging in front of her. She gave Cosette a nod... "I would like that, Cosette. I would like to be your friend."

"See... There is no need to be upset... We might have had it hard when we were children but I think that we could put that behind us with no problem."

Èponine let out a huge sigh and smiled. She felt like there was so much just lifted from her shoulders.

"Now... Lets go show the men again. I think that Enjolras will just die with shock at how gorgeous you look..."

"That would be unfortunate... Yet oddly flattering..


	6. In the Garden

The days seem to fly as fast as they could come. Most of the time, Èponine found herself at the Gillenormand House during the day... Cosette, M. Madeleine and Grandfather keeping her company.

Enjolras and Marius had gotten back into their studies at the university. Going unscathed (with the help of M. Gillenormand). Only when they could return to their studies could they find that they were part of society once more. Though it did frustrate and sadden Enjolras greatly, he put his political differences aside. Long enough until he could get himself into his career.

Most days it seemed to rain more often then not. Some days when there was sun, it was still a little chilly. The summer turning into Autumn... They still couldn't make sense of it why it would rain so much the time of the year like it did, but the rain brought a feeling of serenity.

Today however did show signs of rain... The clouds heavy and dark. But it still had yet to happen. While the boys were at the university, the ones remaining attempted to keep themselves busy while they could.

"Dear Cosette... How about a walk? I am afraid that if I dont begin to move these old bones that I might become as stiff as a marble statue!" Grandfather told Cosette as he stood in the parlor (the common area to spend the time now). Cosette put her book down and helped Grandfather get his cane.

"Of couse! Allow me to grab out coats and your hat. If anybody would like to join us..."

Èponine shook her head and gave her friend a quick smile. M. Madeleine shook his as well: "I am afraid that I must decline my dear... I have much work to attend to in the garden before it goes into hybernation for the future weather. It seems that I have my work cut out for me since M. Gillenormand sacked his gardner..."

"He was getting on my nerves!" M. Gillenormand huffed. Cosette gave her father a warning glance which made both him and Èponine laugh.

"I was not trying to make you angry Monsieur. I apologize..." M. Madeleine chuckled.

"Alright... And I also fired him because I knew that you did a much better job at nursing those little snapdragons back to health."

"Thank you sir..."

"Yes... We should be gone for only an hour or so. Please, 'Ponine. Are you sure? You must be getting a little tired of just sitting around..." Cosette practically begged. As though she was a little afraid of going alone with Marius's grandfather. Èponine gave her another shake of the head.

"I have a book that I am just getting real interested in. I am sorry..."

"Fine. Come Monsieur." And she was gone. Leaving the other two.

Èponine turned to Cosette's father who seemed like he was worrisome. "Is all well with you, Monsieur Madeleine?"

He came back to earth quickly. Blinking... "Oh! My apologies. Yes... I should be on my way to the garden. If you care to join me, I would be more than happy to have you."

"I think that I should be fine. I will busy myself around the house. It is only about two hours as well until Enjolras returns to take me home..."

"If you wish... If you may need me, you know where I am." And he walked away with a smile.

Èponine couldn't help but wonder how that man could be so patient and understanding. She couldn't never, ever survive. He always made the best of things... A very happy man. She admired him for it.

But it did make her a little envious of Cosette. Envious that Cosette got lucky enough to be taken away by such a wonderful gentleman who loves her and raised her in happiness and love. Even though she knew that it was wrong to feel this envy, she couldn't help herself... She was as you would say "green". Only wanting a father's love.

Before she realized, she was out of the parlor and roaming the halls of the monstrous house. She had explored and made herself very familiar with the rooms. Noting where she could go to entertain herself if needed or maybe make herself useful in the area of house-cleaning. However, today seemed like there was no need.

"My God... Maybe I should have gone with Cosette and Grandfather," she said aloud as she moved down a hallway. "If I am suffering from cabin fever, I can only imagine how I will be in the winter." She pushed that aside though. There was a sudden change in the surroundings.

Unfamiliar surroundings in a unfamiliar hallway. She grinned at her new find... Nobody would care that she would look around. Nothing could be completely secret. The staff that worked here would have never kept their mouths shut it M. Gillenormand had a corpse in his tub or Marius had a stuffed Woolie Mammoth in his bed. So, she found no harm in looking...

She looked in the first door. Just an old room... A little bed and some nice little furniture. Maybe a room for a stranger? Away from the familiy?

Second and third doors revealed nothing interesting... More like storage then anything.

Doors four, five and six didn't shine too brightly either. They were more bedrooms or maybe a little area to take tea or something for a guest who was staying. Though she couldn't make any sense of that because the guest rooms were closer to the head family... Just in case. Maybe this was more for a guest who wasn't as close to the family. That wasn't important though...

She ventured to a corner and found a little door heading out to the garden. But there was a little light that shone in the midst of the dense greenery. A little brick room... Completely cut off from the house. _ How do they have this much room for a garden this big in the city?_ she thought as she slowly opened the door. It was a covered walkway... Heading to the little "room".

It took her much fighting past many scraping trees and occasional roots to reach the little room. When she came to it, it was densely covered in clinging ivy. Threatening to pull the bricks apart.

The door... It was unlocked. Perhaps M. Madeleine had been in it and was retrieving tools for his work.

When she opened the door, she was caugh off guard by the sight... In fact, the room was well furnished. Beautifully decorated walls- portraits of funny looking foreign composers lined the walls. Three guitars sat in a row along the wall... Beautiful things. A violin shone with a red wood sat on a little table in the corner with the bow sitting beside it... Itching to gliss along the cat-gut strings. The sight made her smile.

Then, in front of a window that outlooked the garden sat the most amazing sight she had seen... A piano. Sitting and waiting with music already set and ready.

She approached the piano... And carefully placed a finger on what she could recall as the "middle C". When the note rang out... It made her smile at the sound. She could remember the times when she was little and she would play the piano for the guests somedays. Not the best... Making occasional mistakes but she had a few good, intermediate tunes up her sleeve.

She pulled the stool toward her and sat down quickly. Placing her fingers on the ivory keys with a hunger to press them. Hands set, she attempted (slowly) to remember one of the tunes that she had learned so long ago. It had been a while since she could practice... And now, all it took was this piano.

As the notes danced, she almost could feel the tears form in her eyes. She had almost forgotten how much she enjoyed this. She felt powerful... Something she knew she did not have. But all in all... She had some. How else would the notes make music? If she didn't push down the key and the little mallet in the body of the intrument didn't smack the string, there would be no sound. So, she was in charge. She made the music... Commanded the movement of the notes.

As her little song came to an end, she couldn't help but grin in satisfaction that she remembered as much as she did. She removed her hands and took in a deep sigh... It was a good feeling.

As she turned, she was stopped... In the doorway stood M. Madeleine. He wore a blank expression...

"Keeping secrets now are we, Èponine, my dear?"


End file.
